Ever After High: The Reason
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Why did the Evil Queen go off script, and what happens when she breaks out of the Mirror Prison. What secret does Snow White and the Evil Queen Share? This story was started before the Dragon Games Specials.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer as I don't own the Official Characters from Ever After High_

 _ **Ever After High Presents;**_

 **The Reason**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Sometimes it's hard when finish off your story, even if you do have a 'happily ever after'." Snow White stated at the last part of her speech in the Charmintoriam. Headmaster Grimm's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out in shock. He had invited Snow White to talk, to show the students how great it was to finish their tales, not to discuss repercussions. "At the end of my story the Evil Queen went a little power mad and tried to take over everything. Yes, she went off script, **_way off script_** , and she died because of it. She had been close friends with her roommate, Little Red Riding Hood, although she wasn't really very little." She added with a grin as she adjusted her breasts.

"Mooooooooomm." Apple cried in horror and her mother's off color comment. She'd promised Apple she would be a proper young queen when she gave this speech. Apple loved her mother, but as she'd gotten older Snow White didn't feel the need to prove herself to be so pure hearted and proper. It could be a little embarrassing, and up until now, only Apple's closest friend Briar had ever seen this side of her.

Raven Queen was as stunned as the others, but she was also enjoying Apple squirming. Sure they were friends, but sometimes, you have that friend who's rare uncomfortable moments make you smile. Raven took another moment to look around at the rest of the students. A number of the girls wore similar shocked expressions, most were giggling, and there was the small group of elitist girls who looked offended. Of course that group was always offended about something. And then there was a lack of boys, since this guest lecture was for the girl's only. She suspected that was the reason Snow White felt she could talk the way she was.

Raven thought about the passion the Evil Queen had in her hatred of Snow White, and She had a hard time connecting this woman with the picture Eva Queen had painted. In fact, based on this comment and a few of Snow's other interesting phrasings, Raven would have expected Snow White and the Evil Queen to have been as friendly as Apple and herself were, maybe even more so.

"But as I was saying, Red had lost her closest friend from school when the Evil Queen went _Off Script_ and died because of it. Not all of us get the happy ending we want. However, a lot of us are lucky enough to still remain friends with our classmates afterwards. Even bitter enemies from school can become friends after. I never got the chance to become friends with the Evil Queen after our tale, but I wish I could have. It warms by little heart to see what my own daughter and the daughter of my mortal enemy from the story can be friends, and I pray their friendship will transcend their version's ending. Also, and this goes out to everyone. If your story ends up being harder then your parents story was, don't hold it against them. They couldn't help it.

"I actually stopped talking to my own mother for years after mine finished. As I'm sure you are all aware, she only had a couple of the quote, standard trials, that Snow White goes through, where upon, to make up for that, I got a couple of new ones. I will be honest with you, to say I was upset about it, was well, an understatement. I took it out on her, when I really should have been happy she was still around. My grandmother did not survive my mother's telling, and I don't know if I will survive my daughter's telling. What I do know is that all I want from her story is for her to keep her friends and her happiness. And to end up with her true love, of course." Snow White finished her speech and did a little curtsey.

Raven glanced at Apple and saw her wipe a couple of tears from her eyes. Had it never occurred to Apple that her mother probably wouldn't survive the telling of her story. So many Fairy Tales had bittersweet endings. The main character might live happily ever after, but often after something horrible and painful had occurred to them. It could be a direct occurrence or something to a family member. It could be a psychological thing, like with the Hazel and Gretel story, where the parents abandon their children to die. Looking around, she could tell that a number of the other students hadn't thought about such tings either. Some of them even had stories where they were supposed to die. Some could fake it like the Candy Witch had, but that doesn't always work either. When that happens, some other relative takes over the story. That was often how the age difference between characters occurred. Apple had never realized how sheltered the students of Ever After High truly were.

With the end of Snow White's speech, the girls' assembly was over as well as the day. Many girls went down to thank Snow White before heading back to the dorms, possibly going out to the shops in Book End, or even just hanging out. Apple and Raven both headed toward Snow White to speak to her. Raven had never actually spoken to the Queen of Ever After in person before.

"Mom, you promised." Raven heard Apple whisper as she hugged her mother.

"Oh honey, when you get older, you'll understand better." Her mother remarked. Raven smirked. She was really enjoying Apple's discomfort. "You must be Raven." Snow stated after the hug when she looked at Raven. "You look so much like your mother when she was in school." Raven could have sworn there was a hint of something in the way she said it, nothing bad, but maybe a little sadness. Raven just assumed Snow's comment about wanting to be friends with her mother was to make her point, but maybe she really meant it.

In what Raven considered to be her own awkward moment, Snow White gave her a hug as well. At least it wasn't a long hug, although Raven had to admit to herself, that it was nice to be hugged. Her own mother hadn't really hugged her much. Sure, she taught Raven how to cast curses, spells, and make potions, but she rarely hugged her. As they spoke a little more, another group of students showed up. Raven noticed them and rolled her eyes.

"Miss White, I just had to talk to you about your presentation." Hillary Hagyth stated interrupting the conversation. Hillary was the daughter of the enchantress whom cursed the Beast, and the unofficial leader of the fairy tale elitists.

"Why Miss Hag-yth, how lovely to see you." Snow stated with a hint of sarcasm. **_Did Apple talk about them at home during breaks_** , Raven wondered. Apple sighed. She seemed as happy as Raven was to see them. Hillary's expression stiffened. The sarcasm was not wasted on her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have written a Mirror Mail to the administration and the school board about your offensive speech." Hillary stated. "I thought I would give you an opportunity to apologize before I sent it. I would be willing to add that as a Post Script to my letter." To Apple, it sounded far more like a demand then an opportunity. She always tried to find the best in people, but it was virtually impossible with Hillary. Snow White gave her a smile and did a little courtesy.

"My dear Miss Hag." She stated. "I'm so sorry that your over exaggerated sense of importance was offended by my presentation." For a moment Hillary had smiled thinking was getting an apology, and she was really proud of herself, but that was shattered as Snow spoke, and she realized it was an insult. Apple paled a little at her mother's words, while Raven couldn't help but smile. It was so nice to see someone put Hillary in her place. Too many people were afraid to do it because of the retaliation that often occurred.

"I, I, I…"Hillary stuttered, her anger rising.

"Please be sure to tell your mother I said hello." Snow White added as she waved the girl off.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?" Hillary shouted.

"Oh yes Miss Hag, I know exactly who you are, and who your mother is, all they way down your families story." Snow White stated getting serious. "Where I think it's inspirational that your family managed to go from being known as an old **"** ** _HAG"_** witch, to the current **_"beautiful enchantress"_** , I find it absolutely appalling that your family line has done everything in it's power to make certain that others do not have the chance to do the same. I truly hope that you will not be like your hypocritical, backstabbing mother, and actually become the good, kind person your tale now has your character as." She finished.

"You, you horrible old bag." Hillary screamed in response. "I will not allow you to speak of my mother that way."

"Oh, does the truth hurt?" Snow asked. "Funny how you can't actually defend her isn't it? The facts just aren't there are they?" Snow shook her head in a pitying manner. Hillary looked like she was ready to blow her stack. One of the other girls quickly took her by the arm and walked her away from Snow White.

"Way to go Apple's mom!" Raven cried in joy.

"What were you thinking?" Apple asked and roughly the same moment. Snow White looked at her daughter, her expression a little sad.

"I'm sorry Apple, I hope it doesn't cause you any grief in the future, but to be honest, her mother ruined my life." She stated straight out. Apple's eyes opened wide. As far as she knew, her mother had lived a nearly perfect life. Raven cocked her head in a questioning manner but it became obvious that Snow White was not going to explain herself. Snow took a deep breath and held it, her lips moving slightly as she counted to calm herself down. Seeing Hillary had caused so many emotions to run through her.

* * *

Eira White stood in front of the headmaster's door getting ready to knock, although the door was already slightly ajar. It allowed her to hear voices inside, and she was about to leave when she heard her name. One voice was the headmaster, the other belonged to Halley Hagyth.

"I heard her Eira planning to change her story. She was discussing some of the details with Chance Charming." Halley stated.

"No. No. No. She promised to help us. Why would she tell Grimm?" Eira whispered to herself. Chance and herself were fated by the Story Book of Legend to be together in their version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but they didn't want to be together. They were both in love with someone else.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Hagyth, I shall investigate the matter personally and take care of any indiscretions I find." The headmaster remarked.

"You are very welcomed sir. I would hate to see one of the most important stories in Ever After forever ruined because of Eira's selfishness."

* * *

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Apple cried to get Snow White's attention.

"Oh, Apple, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment." And there it was, Apple could hear the sadness in her Mother's Voice. It was rare, and really only happened after Snow ended up lost in thought. She smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug, smushing her into her chest.

"Mom . . . Can't . . . Breath." Apple huffed. Snow shook her just a little bit before letting her go.

"You are the best thing your father and I ever did." Snow said with a smile. She'd returned to her normal happy self. "Why don't you and Raven join me for a quick dinner before I head back home." Both girls nodded in Agreement.

* * *

Raven slept with a smile on her face. Dinner with Snow White had been a lot of fun, most of it at Apple's expense. She never would have believed that Snow White could be so much fun to hang out with. It was no wonder why Apple enjoyed going home during breaks so much. Raven was even having a pleasant dream about it, at least until her mirror phone rang. She rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"What?!" She asked in a tired and cranky tone.

"Raven, wake up. It's important." It was the voice of her father, and he sounded a little panicked. That woke her right up.

"What's wrong?" She said, her voice echoed by Apple, who'd also be awakened by Raven's phone. The only difference was Apple was talking to Raven, who was talking to her father.

"I can't say, but I'll show you. Remember dear, the walls have ears." Her father's face vanished as the phone's camera switched view and focused on a large broken mirror. Raven could just make out the word "REVENGE" written with broken shards. She paled.

"Your dad is in a panic because her broke a mirror?" Apple asked with a yawn. "I know your family takes it's mirrors seriously, but isn't this a little overboard?"

"You don't understand Apple." Raven spoke softly. "I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

At the Snow White's Private Estate on the Castle Grounds, a shadowy figure skulked around deftly avoiding the guards. The figure jumped towards a partially open window on the third story using a magical boost. A moment later the window was open and the figure was inside. With no guards in sight, the figure glided through the halls until it found the doorway with the sound of snoring coming from it. The door was thrown open, banging loudly against the wall. Snow White sat up quickly.

"Miss me Snow Flake?" The figure asked.

"Eva?" Snow White questioned as the figure stepped into the light of the lone candle that was still lite.

"Oh, my dear Snow Flake, I am so looking forward to torturing you for your betrayal." Eva smiled and Snow White paled to nearly transparent.

* * *

"We have to tell the Headmaster." Apple cried as she ran towards the door. Raven ran after her nearly tackling Apple from behind to stop her. "Let go of me and watch what you're grabbing." Raven released her.

"We can't go to the Headmaster. If we do, he'll tell the authorities, and I doubt they'll try capture her again." Raven spoke softly. "They'll probably kill her on sight." Apple paused as the pleading in her roommate's voice.

"But she's probably going to go after my mother, we both know that. I've know my mom played a huge part in her defeat."

"I understand Apple, but she's still my mom, and I love her. I want a chance to get to her first. Maybe I can talk her out of whatever she has planned."

"But what if she kills my mom before we find her?" Apple asked.

"Trust me, I'm sure we will have some time before she does that." Raven replied as she started to get dressed. She put on the outfit that Darling Charming had designed for her. It would offer her more protection when she rode Nevermore, whom she was already calling for using a magic charm.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Apple replied as she too changed her clothes. "But I'm going with you." She too was wearing an outfit Darling had designed for her. "But what makes you so certain she won't have a chance to kill my mother first?"

"That's easy," Raven started as she opened the window. Nevermore was perched on a tree just under their window. Raven would often jump off the windowsill onto Nevermore's back, although she'd never done it with a passenger before. **_First time for everything_** , she thought as she took Apple's hand. She was looking a little nervous. "My mom likes to play with her victims first." Raven added as she jumped, pulling Apple with her. Apple's response that sounded like "what" quickly became a scream when she realized they were in free-fall. The pair landed on Nevermore's back, and Raven used a quick spell to keep them from sliding off just as Nevermore took to the air.

Nevermore could fly extremely fast when she needed to, and Raven pushed her to her limit. Nevermore did so gleefully. Raven never let her go all out while riding. IT was an exciting moment for the dragon. Raven and Apple didn't try to talk. The wind rushing around them at the speed they were going was too loud for them to hear each other. On the wings of Nevermore, they made to the Apple's home in less then an hour, much faster then the usual day long carriage ride. Upon landing, Raven released her spell and the pair slipped off the dragons back. Raven slipped off, Apple more fell off.

"Why didn't we just use the Well to travel?" Apple asked as she laid on the grounding breathing hard and shaking a little. Even Raven was having a little trouble slowing her breathing down.

"Because the School Well is set up to alert the guards if anyone uses it outside of normal hours." Raven remarked.

"How do you know that?" Apple asked as she got up. She directed Raven down a path away from the castle.

"Because I used the well once before outside of normal hours. The guards move pretty fast too." She replied. "Why are we going this way?"

"My mom snores, so she sleeps in a cottage in the back. She doesn't like to bother anyone."

"Snow White snores?"

"And she can be really loud. You know how most kids go to sleep in their parents bed when they are younger if they get scared?" Raven nodded. "My mother's snoring scared me more then any strange noises in the castle." The pair made it to the cottage, sneaking past the guards. Apple used her copy of the key to enter the house. She led Raven up a couple flights of stairs, when they heard a scream. Apple ran quickly with Raven hot on her heels.

"MOM!" Apple yelled as she threw open the door. Snow White sat up quickly, the blankets on the bed falling to the floor at the foot of the bed accompanied with a meaty thud. Obviously something was in the sheets. Raven made it to the door in time to catch Snow White stark naked on the bed and to see a shape moving under the blankets ** _. Oh hex, I just walked in on my parents private time,_** Apple thought in horror. Suddenly the blankets erupted off the floor and standing there in all her naked glory was Eva Queen. Her hands were glowing with offensive spells ready to be cast.

"Mom?" Raven questioned, her mind moving a mile a minute as she looked over the scene.

"Hello Raven. It's pleasant to see you." Eva replied. Apple could tell something was very wrong with the scene she was looking at, but her brain was having trouble processing it. Instead she looked at her mother and commented on the something else that was out of place.

"Mother, why are you covered in wax?"

* * *

"I always believed it was a myth that you could pass out from laughing too hard." Snow White commented as she looked at the prone form of Eva Queen on the floor. The girls had covered her body with a blanket, and Snow had put on her robe.

"I've never heard my mother laugh like that before." Raven was still staring wide eyed at the Evil Queen.

"I've heard it a number of times." Snow confessed.

"She has a surprisingly beautiful laugh." Apple added.

"I've never heard my mother laugh like that before." Raven repeated as if stuck in a loop.

"What exactly is going on here?" Apple asked. Snow White sighed and turned from her daughter.

"It's a long story." She answered.

"It's not going to get any shorter the longer you wait." Eva Queen said as she rolled to her side, setting her elbow on the floor and resting her head on her hand.

"Your father and I love you very much Apple, but we never loved each other." Snow White pulled her robe a little tighter. She knew Apple would have to learn about this sooner or later, but she was really hoping Chance would be the one to tell her. Of course he was out on one of his **_camping trips_** with Jack and wouldn't be back for days. "We were best friends though, and that allowed us to be each other's beards."

"Beards?" Apple asked a little confused.

"It means they covered for each other to hide their **_real_** relationships." Raven explained.

"So you mean like Ashlynn and Hunter's relationship being hidden because Ashlynn and . . ." Apple paused. "Or maybe if Briar was interested in say Hopper, and wait. . ." Apple paused again. "Okay I got it Rosetta and. . ." Apple looked a little miffed. "Am I the only Princess who knows who her Prince Charming is?" She asked.

"Wow, I think you are." Raven commented with a laugh. "But yes it sounds like you pretty much have the point, I think."

"It's doubled too because I was interested in another woman, and your father in another man."

"Really, who's the man?" Apple asked a little too excited. Raven raised her brows in question. She quickly did a mental jump when she remembered seeing some story about Sparrow Hood and Dexter on Apple's mirror pad. **_Apple's into BL isn't she?_** "Is it the Good King?" She asked.

"You think it's my father?" Raven asked.

"It would be a perfect set up wouldn't it?" Apple remarked with a flick of her wrist.

"No, no no, it's not him, and really I think it's up to your father to tell you." Snow replied amused by her daughter's excitement, and Raven's irritation.

"Yes, let your Charming King tell you all about it." Eva smirked. "And don't forget you could ask your **_Uncle_** Jack."

"Are you saying? But that can't be right. Dad and Uncle Jack are both really manly. I don't see how either of them could be the woman in the relationship."

"Are you saying my father isn't . . ."Raven stopped herself and sighed. "Nevermind." She loved her dad, but he really didn't appear very manly. He was a great father, and he was strong man, but he really didn't look it.

"Hold on, if you're saying what it sounds like you're saying, then which of us, is the manly one?" The Evil Queen asked, staring down her nose at Apple, her glare meant to intimidate.

"That's easy, you are." Apple replied. "My mother is the very appearance of the flower of femininity." Snow held her hands over her mouth, not for surprise or horror, but to keep from laughing. Raven herself was biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to stop herself. "Of course that's all very physical. Personality wise, my mother is closer to a perverted carriage driver." That was it. They all erupted in laughter. The Evil Queen unsure if Apple had set that up on purpose or purely by accident. The laughter increased when Snow stopped and asked her daughter a question.

"Wait, a perverted carriage driver?" Apple just nodded not able to stop laughing. A few laughter filled minutes later Snow continued her story with added commentary and details by Eva Queen.

* * *

Eira White was in the dead section of the enchanted forest, a mace in her hands. She continued to swing it with wild purpose, breaking apart the dead trees. She was angry, very angry. Eira was so tired of the stupid Damsel in Distress class, worse yet, for her part she was always locked in the glass coffin. She was certain she was becoming claustrophobic. She tried and tried to get her class changed, but the Headmaster would have none of it. The only thing that made her feel better was breaking things. She was always glad her father had taught her how to wield a weapon.

"My my my, the little Snow Flake has some anger issues doesn't she?" A voice rang out. Eria stopped mid-swing and looked in the direction of the voice. Eva Queen stood there in her knee high stiletto boots, fishnet tights, Leather corset mini-dress and short cloak.

"Don't call me Snow, you harlot." Eira Replied. "I hate being called Snow." She stood up and marched towards the future Evil Queen. Eira was dressed in a modified Ever After High Gym Uniform, hers consisting of bloomers, a form fitting t-shirt, cut off to be a crop top, and a pair of wedge sneakers.

"Well, _**Snow Flake**_ , since you're both Snow **_AND_** a Flake, why don't we see how good you really are." Eva cast a quick spell and formed a sword and shield for herself. Eria's anger was almost obscene as she launched her attack on Eva. The Evil Queen pulled her shield up to block with hardly any time to do so. She couldn't believe the daughter of Snow White could be so brutal. More impressive was the skill she was showing even in her anger.

Eva normally enjoyed banter when she fought someone, but she needed to concentrate on Eria's attacks, to block or dodge. She wasn't even getting a chance to attack back. It was truly impressive. Still she knew Eira would make a mistake or tire herself out, and Eva was just hoping it would happen soon. She was having fun though. No one would ever fight against her because she was the Evil Queen, and they expected her to cheat. She knew cheating was not the best way to win. Cheating in a battle like this was dishonorable, but mostly made it less fun to gloat.

Eira laughed with one of her swings of the mace. It took away Eva's concentration for a moment. She'd been so engulfed in the attacks, she'd been ignoring Eira herself. Eira was smiling and looked to be honestly enjoying herself. It stunned the Evil Queen. Hex, she was even starting to give Eva a chance to attack. A strong back and forth started between the pair.

"I'm exhausted." Eira cried as she finally fell to her knees and then onto her back.

"I win." Eva added as she fell to her knees a moment later, then face planted into the dirt. "How long were we out here?" She mumbled into the ground before turning her head to look at her timepiece. She really didn't even need to look, the sky had darkened significantly while they'd spared.

"It's been more then two hours!" Eira shouted. "I can't believe we went for that long. We have some crazy staying power." Eva looked at her. **_Did the daughter of Snow White really just say that like that?_** Eva rolled onto her side facing Eira, who did the same so they were facing each other.

"You are not what I expected." They spoke at the same time. The pair started to giggle and then talk. Before they knew it, it was full on dark in the woods. They not only had to leave the most dangerous part after dark, but they had to sneak back onto school grounds before anyone noticed they were still missing.

After battling a small pack of feral dire wolves, surprisingly to Eira, Eva did her best to do little harm to the wolves, they made it to the Thorn Hedge. Eira sighed. She had no idea how to get through it. Eva on the other hand smirked as she cast a spell. It gave the pair of them the ability to partially see through the hedge.

"We need to find a thin spot, and watch for the guards." She whispered. Eira nodded and they set out to work. They found a thin spot near the corner, where they waited, watched and timed the guards. Once they had the timing, Eva used her magic to create a flaming oval in the air. "I'm going to send this through. We need to jump quickly. It'll take a little longer for the burned edges to grow back, but that only gives us a couple of extra seconds." Eria nodded.

When the guard walked past and out of sight, Eva sent the oval to burn a passage. Eira grabbed Eva's hand and they jumped into the hole, rolling as they landed. The pair smiled at each other. Eira still holding Eva's hand rushed towards Rose O'Hair's window. She was a heavy sleeper and her hair always grew out the window at night. Eira grabbed an end and swung it until it got stuck on the metal shudder. Eva was very impressed by her ingenuity. She'd never thought to us the O'Hair girl's hair to climb back into the dorms. Since she always chopped her hair off in the morning, it wouldn't even matter how messed up it was by use.

"Why don't we meet again after class tomorrow, same place?" Eira whispered. Eva nodded. After sneaking out of Rose's room, they went their separate ways.

The pair got together at least three times a week to spar, talk or just do homework together. They almost never allowed time to get away from them again, like the first time. It was after one of their matches on softer ground that Eria questioned Eva's choice of footwear.

"You always wear stiletto heels, how do you not sink in the ground when we fight? I know you're not always on your toes." Eva grinned, as if she'd been waiting for this moment.

"Take a look at the ground." She suggested. Eira did so and studied where they fought. She didn't see any footprints left by Eva.

"You use magic not to sink in." She was proud of her answer.

"Nope, no magic used for that, no staying on my toes either." All Eria was seeing was the prints left by her wedges. **_Wait, those aren't all my prints_**. She realized.

"Your prints are wedges also. You're using magic to disguise you're heels." She sounded rather proud of herself.

"Close. I created a spell to make an invisible wedge around my heel. It makes it so that my stilettos don't sink into the ground, but also makes it nearly impossible for anyone to find my tracks, since they look for the obvious signs of a spiked heel and not a wedge heel, and I do love my spikes."

"Can you do that to a pair of mine?" Eira asked.

"Well Snow Flake, it only lasts for half a day, then it needs to be recast. I'm still trying to make it last longer or better yet, permanent."

"You are absolutely amazing." Eira smiled, not realizing how close they'd gotten while they talked. She didn't know what made her do it, but Eira leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Eva, who was taken by surprise. She stepped back and tripped over her own foot. In her attempt to not fall, she grabbed Eira and took her down with her. In books and stories they would have ended up in accidentally kissing, but in reality they ended up hitting each other's heads. Eria rolled off rubbing her forehead. Eva curled up in the fetal position because not only had her head been hit, she was kneed in the gut.

"You are a terrible kisser." Eva gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Funny, my kiss seemed to knock you off your feet."

"Laughter hurts, don't make me." Eva gasped trying to not laugh. It took her a few minutes to recover. She was almost certain she would end up with a bruise. She however was not sure how to deal with the kiss. Eira for her part didn't say anything else about it.

The kiss stayed between them for a number of weeks afterwards. They still got together and had fun, but it felt a little awkward. One day after sparring when Eva returned to her room, Scarlett Hood, her roommate and probably second best friend after Badwolf, was waiting for her.

"Okay, you've been moping around her for the past few weeks, and I'm getting a little tired of it." Scarlett complained finally. Eva sighed.

"I think, I think I may be in love with someone, and I don't know how to act?" She admitted. It was pointless to hide it, Scarlett would get it out of her eventually.

"Does he like you too?" She asked. Eva bit her lower lip a moment.

"I believe so. We kissed, and it wasn't I who initiated it."

"Sounds pretty cut and dry then to me."

"You don't understand, we both have destinies that are very counter to us having a relationship together." Eva rested her face in her hands, rubbing a little as she did so. "She has her prince to wed, and I . . ." She trialed off. **_Did Eva just say "she"?_** Scarlet was surprised by that revelation.

"Let me tell you a story, there was a young woman who was in love, it was a love that was destined not to be though." Scarlet stated with a smile. "You see, she was in love with her enemy. This isn't a case of their families just feuding. He was literally supposed to eat her." Scarlet paused a moment and saw Eva's head whip up. She smiled at her friend. "And so they worked out a plan to keep him alive after their story finished with the help of another friend who was also involved." She cocked her head lost for a moment in thought. "I know that yours probably isn't quite like that young woman's problem, but maybe you can still work something out."

"Isn't quite like it Scarlet, it's nearly exactly like it." Eva seemed thrilled.

"What do you mean nearly exactly like it, I don't think you are supposed to be eaten by your enemy slash would be lover."

"No, no not like that. I'm supposed to poison her." Scarlet's eyes opened so wide Eva thought for certain they would pop out.

"You and Eira?" She asked her mouth barely working. Eva nodded. "That's a lot more complicated then Wolfy and me." Scarlet was so startled by this revelation, especially since she almost never saw Eva and Eira together. The rare times that they were together on campus it usually ended in some more of verbal insult match. "Your story is far more complicated then ours. I figured you were talking about someone else, like, well I don't really know who."

"You're right, it is complicated, and I need to tell her how I feel, but I want to make it special." Scarlet sighed. She would do whatever she could do to support her friend, after all, Eva had already supported her through so much.

"Well, the True Hearts Day dance is tomorrow night. You could do something romantic then." She suggested.

"That is a hexcellent idea. I'll have to come up with something quickly, and make sure she's there."

-Break-

"You still celebrated True Hearts Day back then?" Apple asked surprised. She'd thought it was hidden away much longer ago then that.

"That was the last one until your friend Cupid had the underground one." Snow White admitted. "I'm pretty sure it was because of us that Grimm cancelled it."

"It was?" Eva asked. She didn't know that part of the story.

"Yes, and I'll get to that eventually." Snow White continued her story.

* * *

Eira was mad. Weeks had gone by and Eva refused to talk about the kiss. She still spent time with her, but it felt weird. Eira wanted to kiss her again, but she feared losing their friendship all together. It was leaving her frazzled, so when Eva purposely bumped into her while they were walking, she lost it.

"Watch where you're going Snow Flake." Eva taunted like the bully everyone thought she was. It wasn't the first time Eva had used her pet name to Eira like an insult in front of others, but this time, with everything else, it was too much.

"I told you, don't call me Snow! I don't like being called SNOW you dried up old HAG!" She screamed. The crowd forming around them gasped. Everyone knew you did not make a negative comment about the Evil Queen's appearance. Eva Blinked.

"Old Hag, I'm two months younger then you SNOWY SNOW SNOW SNOW!" Eira lunged at the future Evil Queen. Eva was taken totally by surprise and went down hard. The pair rolled around the ground pulling at each other's hair and clothing. The sheer blouse Eva wore over her corset was fully ripped from her body by Eira. In response Eva tore Eira's Skirt down the side, causing her to lose it all the way and the coverage it provided. Everyone there got to see Eira's strawberry panties. Eva's tights were ripped to shreds, hair pulling, slapping and even punching started to occur. A pair of Female Guards just stood there and watched, no one sure if their lack of doing anything was because they were enjoying the show, or because they didn't know exactly how to get the two off each other.

"What in Ever After is going on here!" The Headmaster shouted. The guards both made their moves and pulled the pair apart. Eva had a bloody nose, a black eye, tattered clothing, and numerous other scratches and bruises. Eira was in much the same condition, but instead of a black eye, she had a fat lip and both her nostrils were spewing blood.

"I realize you two are destined to be enemies in your story, but that is no excuse for acting like a couple of animals. You are both confined to your rooms for the next thirty hours. Take them away." The guards dragged the pair to their respective dorms where they were magically locked in. A nursing fairy was sent to each room in order to take care of their injuries. Once the Fairies finished, their roommates would be allowed to enter.

"I think she hates me." Eva's words were filled with sadness as she spoke to Scarlet. "I've never seen her act like that."

"No one has ever seen her act like that. I have to say I was impressed by your immaturity as well."

"Thanks, I appreciate the support." She plopped her face into her pillow and mumbled something to the effect of , "I don't know what to do now." Scarlet, who was good at understanding muffled speak, smiled.

"If you truly love her, you meet her as planned and tell her." The future Evil Queen muffled something not so nice about where she could stick her ideas. Scarlet just padded her on the head.

Eira's roommate had decided to avoid going back to her dorm after that fight, leaving the future Snow White on her own to cry out her anxiety. Even she couldn't believe what she'd done. She sobbed into her pillow for almost an hour once the Nurse fairy left. Once her tears were done, she went to change her clothes. It was as she took her vest off, that she saw the note fall out its seam. Eira leaned over and picked it up.

-Meet me in the storage area of the Grimmnasium at five 'til midnight. - The note was in Eva's handwriting.

"She must have bumped me to hide this on me." Eira was excited to see the note. There couldn't be too many reasons why Eva would want to get alone with her on True Hearts Day. Then she touched one of her bruises and was reminded what she had done, how much she had lost control. Eira felt sick to her stomach. Would Eva even show up after this? The dance will have already started by the time we were able to leave our rooms. Everything was such a mess. Nearly as bad was knowing she wouldn't be able to go shopping for the perfect outfit.

* * *

"We both needed help getting ready for the dance. Neither of us had an outfit picked out, and we both needed help covering up the left over signs of our fights." Snow mentioned with a little smile. "It was a little nice being a little pampered in that way."

"The challenge was the dresses." Eva added. "We didn't have the same technology you do, so we had to describe what we wanted, give sizes and hope our friends could get something that would work."

"Things turned out pretty much all right for us. We met at the dance. Eva looked at me, and told me she was in love with me. She even gave me a ring." Snow smiled and lifted up her necklace. On it was a ring that appeared like a dragon wrapped in a loop.

"I always wondered where you got that." Apple remarked excitedly.

"Who would ever have thought the Evil Queen was a romantic." Raven commented. The story she was hearing was certainly not the woman she'd known as her mother. The woman Raven pictured from the stories she was hearing was someone she would have been friends with. She'd always felt more like her mother and herself were borderline enemies when she was growing up.

"What we didn't know, was that Headmaster Grimm had seen us kissing." Snow remarked. "But that becomes important later. Back then he didn't care as much about student affairs, as long as the students still fulfilled their destinies."

"That would explain why you still had True Hearts Day back then." Apple added. Snow White and the Evil Queen both nodded.

"Our problems came when we tried to change our destiny in order to be together. We knew we needed help, after all we weren't just trying to change little things here or there in the book, we literally wanted a total rewrite of the ending. I knew we would need some magical assistance, so I went to get help. Unfortunately I took it upon myself to get that help and asked the wrong person. With Eva being in the story, she couldn't use her magic, and the Dark Fairy wasn't exactly known for helping, so I went to the one person who was on the fence when it came to morals, Hailey Hagyth."

"I didn't tell her exactly what I wanted to do, just that I wanted to be able to change the ending. She agreed to help, then she turned me into Headmaster Grimm." Snow said venomously. "I was called to his office for some counseling."

* * *

"Ah Miss White, I'm glad you were able to see me today." Grimm started. Eira already knew why she was there. She'd heard Hailey snitch on her earlier that day. She'd never been so relieved to have only told half-truths in her life. Since Hailey only knew that Chance and herself wanted to avoid getting married, because they were both in love with other people. She never told Hailey whom they were each in love with.

"I understand that you and your Prince Charming are unhappy about the ending of your story." Milton Grimm stated, his voice sounding a little colder then normal.

"I wouldn't exactly call it unhappy." Eira replied chipperly to try and lighten the mood. Grimm would have none of that.

"This is a very serious matter Miss White." He replied, his mood was not improved. "As I am sure you are aware, we have a delicate balance in the portrayals of our Fairy Tales."

"I kn…"

"Shh." Grimm interrupted. "We can update certain aspects of the stories, make them a little more modern." He stated in a no nonsense sort of way. "When we try to do more then that, we risk the destruction of that Story and the players from it."

"But."

"Shhh." He held his finger up, more forceful then before. "What we cannot do, is make a major change to the story just because of a character's selfishness. I understand that you believe you have found **_True Love_** outside of your story, and I blame myself for allowing such frivolity as True Hearts Day to continue on here."

"You're wrong." Eria stated in anger. "If our Fairy Tales are suppose to end with a **_happily ever after_** , then we should be able to find our true love and bring them in to create it." She moved to stand up to him, physically, only realizing when she got close how small she really was.

"My dear Miss White, I do not like to be very forceful in things, but I have been given the duty of making certain everything goes as dictated." He walked over to the Story Book Of Legends and flipped through a few pages. "Ah this should work with a minimum of consequence. Please take a look out the window at the quad where the students are playing Dodge Book." Eira did as he said, preparing her next argument for this debate. She just knew she could win it with the right words.

"Please take a look at the Four Little Pigs on the field. She glanced at them, and then back at Grimm. He had produced his pen and was making marks in the Book. Her attention went back to the field, where Chance and was about to throw the Book Ball at one of the Pigs, when suddenly it vanished from sight. She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. What made it truly terrifying was that no one on the field was reacting to the pig's disappearance.

"It is a shame to make such a change. Straw and Sticks, and Dirt and Bricks rolls off the tongue much better then Straw and Sticks and Bricks." He commented in a way that made Eira Question his sanity. He turned to her with a little smile on his face. "You and I are the only ones who will ever know that the story use to have Four Little Pigs. For everyone else, there has only ever been Three Little Pigs. The Pig who made his home from dirt never existed."

"How, How could you?" She asked her voice barely a squeak.

"Now just imagine if I did that with your Evil Queen, and replaced her with her cousin." He stated. "And if you weren't here at the time, you would never even remember her." Eira opened her mouth but no words came out. She could feel tears draining down her face. She had never been so scared in her entire life. "Needless to say, you will not mention word of anything we discussed or that you saw today, otherwise. . ." He held his pen up. Eira just nodded.

"Now, I am not a cold hearted man. I will make certain that the Evil Queen does survive your story, however between now and then, you will both act your parts, and that includes breaking off your current relationship." Every time he spoke he made certain to wave his pen around as a reminder of her power. "That way you will both be able to sire the next telling, after all, direct descendants always make the story more powerful." He smiled at her, actually smiled. "You may go, but I would suggest you wash your face right away, you're make-up is running."

Eira left Grimm's office and went on autopilot to the nearest girls' room, washed her face and reapplied her make-up. The whole thing was made even more surreal when she heard everyone making fun of Chance for throwing the Book Ball at an empty spot.

* * *

"So he actually removed a character from a story?" Raven asked. She thought Milton Grimm was strict, but she never really considered him to be a villain, and based on this alone he was probably the greatest villain in all of Ever After.

"That is like so evil, even more then you." Apple stated looking at Eva. She frowned a little at Apple. She hadn't really looked at it that way. It was a little depressing to have the reputation for being the greatest evil ever, only to have it snatched away so easily. Raven looked over at her mother thoughtfully.

"So when you left the word 'Revenge' in the glass shards you meant revenge on Milton Grim? I thought for certain you were coming here to torture and kill Snow White."

"Oh I was coming here to torture and kill Snow White. I didn't know anything about this when I got here. Practically the first thing she yelled when I showed up was, I did it to save your life." Eva stated doing a mocking imitation of Snow White's voice. "I didn't kill her, but you know, I did torture her a little." She smirked. It took both Raven and Apple a moment to realize what she meant, and by then, Snow White had a full body blush so strong, it could be seen through the material of her robe.

They couldn't help but look at the redish-pink glow coming off her body. Eva start to giggle, actually giggle. Raven and Apple joined her, although their giggling was of the uncomfortable sort.

"Well it's such a pleasure to see you all in such good spirits, when we have a very serious matter at hand." A new voice leaked into the room. Eva, Apple and Raven all froze hearing it. Only Snow didn't seem surprised by the newcomer.

Standing before them was the Dark Fairy wearing a white, A-line dress, with a diamond shaped cut out at her cleavage. The skirt stopped at her knees where a pair of simple yet elegant gladiator style silver heels took over. A silver watch, was on her left wrist, a silver bangle on her right, finished with a simple silver necklace at her neck over the collar of the dress. She had small silver hoops in her ears. Her stunning beauty was only enhanced with her wings flared out behind her, showing her annoyance at the group.

"What are you doing here?" Eva asked. The Dark Fairy glanced at Snow White and nodded.

"Destiny's been helping me free you." Snow admitted. "She's been teaching me how to use Dark Magic."

"Mother!" Apple cried.

"Destiny?" Raven asked, surprised to hear the Dark Fairy's actual name.

"You've been learning Dark Magic?" A stunned Eva asked.

"Ever since Grimm locked you away. I went to Destiny for help since she was the second most powerful magic user in Ever After. She taught me how to wield, grow and transfer the magic." Snow explained, sounding a little proud of herself. The Dark Fairy settled into a plush chair in the corner. She knew the story would need to be told before they could move on.

"We found a spell that allowed us to turn the Mirror in the Evil Queen's castle into a magical funnel. I needed to make specific calculations for it, since there were certain times that I could go there and pour power into the mirror to give to Eva to make her stronger. What we found out however, was that some of the magic was being diverted elsewhere."

"You see Eva's Mirror Prison was connected to 3 mirrors. The one in the Queen Castle, one in Milton Grimm's Office, and the last one, we learned belongs to the Hagyth Family."

"What?" Eva asked. "Grimm had spoken to me a number of times, as has Raven. But why does Hailey have one?"

"From my research on her family, and I have been doing THAT for a long time, her mirror is a siphon. She's pulling magic from whomever is in the prison and using it to increase her own power." The Dark Fairy added. "At least half the magic Snow would pour into the Mirror Prison would be taken by the siphon eventually."

"We realized it would take even longer to free Eva then we'd originally calculated. And just to up the difficulty, there were only certain times we could do it. In fact, the reason I gave the speech I gave was to distract Milton so Destiny could really pour in the magic in using his mirror."

"We were running out of time. According to the calculations I made and Destiny confirmed, the next time I could pass magical energy through was going to be after you both graduated." Snow stated softly. Apple frowned when she heard that.

"And you were afraid that once we graduated, Snow White would start over again you wouldn't survive to finish the process." She remarked. Snow White nodded.

"But why the one in Headmaster Grimm's office?" Raven wondered aloud.

"When we started the process, we also converted the mirror in your castle into a portal so Eva could get out that way, instead of just a communicator, like in Grimm's office. The problem was it added a little instability to the mirror. If we poured too much magic into it, it could break. We figured that since Grimm's was always meant to be a portal, it could take the magic." Snow explained. "Then we counted on Eva going through the mirror at her castle, rather then the one in Grimm's office."

"What we didn't count on was Eva using the bulk of the magic I poured in to create a bomb to break out sooner." Destiny grumbled. "This is why I hate dealing with you two idiots." Eva looked like she was ready to thrown down at the comment but Snow White stopped her. "We need to move forward with our plan. I believe there is enough residual energy in the mirror prison to hide the fact that you broke out to give us just under a day. If you had let the energy absorb, you would have just been able to materialize outside your mirror instead of destroying it and given us nearly a week." She aimed the last comment to Eva. Eva cocked her head. She knew nothing about what else the plan entailed so it was harder to be angry.

"But with less then a day, can we go through with it?" Snow asked. She could picture herself running away with Eva to keep her free if need be. She'd given up much of her life to Ever After and felt she deserved a chance for her happily ever after. The only problem was in order to do that, she would need to leave her daughter, and that didn't feel right.

"We can, but it needs to be modified, and we need their help." She pointed to Apple and Raven. The pair both looked up at the Dark Fairy, curious. Their mothers looked at her as well, but Snow White spoke, since only she knew what the plan was.

"We can't. It would be too dangerous for them." She stated. Eva looked at her lover.

"What exactly is your plan?" She was still the Evil Queen, and breaking out of Prison and staying out was high on her concern list.

"Originally we were going to restart your Snow White Story. However we no longer have the time to make that happen, with how involved the process is. What we can do, is force their Snow White Story to start early. We have much to do still, and little time to prepare. If we succeed we can end the curse on the Storybook of Legends and remove Grimm's power."

"Curse?" Raven asked.

"During our research, we found that there was a Curse placed on the Storybook of Legends. It's why Grimm can make changes whenever he wants and no one else can access outside of Legacy Day. Destiny was going to use her magic to unlock the book, and we were going to reactivate our stories." Snow explained.

"But we don't have time for the fineness needed to do that, now we need brute force. That's where you two come in."

"So you need us to follow our destinies?" Apple asked. She already so Raven look away.

"Yes and no. We need to change a number of things in the story." She remarked and looked at Raven. "But we can only do it with both of you, otherwise we can't force the start." Apple moved over to Raven and spoke softly to her.

"I know you want to do everything you can to not become the Evil Queen, but. . ." Apple was cut off by Raven's finger to her lips.

"I didn't want to become what my mother became. I thought it was the story that did it, but now I think I know why she did it. When I was younger, she told me she was going to take over Ever After for Love. Now that I know everything our mother's have told us, and I can understand it. It's still not a good reason for everything she did, but she's been punished for it. The people who caused it however have not and need to be brought to justice. I'm in." Raven smiled and Apple hugged her.

"If they kiss, I'm out of here and you're all on your own." Destiny shook her head. All that lovey-dovey crap drove her nuts.

"Well if the kids are game, so am I." Eva commented. Snow looked at her and their daughters. She was a little hesitant about letting them play such a large part in this, plus running away seemed so much more exciting and romantic. She frowned a moment.

"I'm in. Lets get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was a good thing that it was the weekend. Apple would have had too much trouble trying to contain herself in class, and they would have had to wait until the evening to break into Grimm's. At least Milton Grimm's habits had him only spend half a day in his office on the weekends. For them to sneak into the headmaster's office, Snow used a spell to shrink them to a smaller size. Eva then used a spell to give them temporary wings so they could fly. Destiny had to use her magic to help them fly since none of them could actually control where they went, except Eva. She'd used the spell a number of times before.

Once instead the three graduates formed a triangle around the pedestal with the Book on it. Since they were using a brute force attach for the curse, all three would be needed. The girls stood in front of the book with their writing hands positioned to accept their pens. As the spell was cast, the book opened to the new Snow White and the Seven Dwarves page and pens appeared in the girls hands. The pair went to work quickly. They had only 15 seconds to make the changes required by the plan. There were so many things that could go wrong, and failure could mean anything from nothing happening, to the destruction of their story.

Apple & Raven had been practicing for hours on writing what they needed to write in the time they had. Even with just outlining the story they had so much to write, each one taking a separate section. Apple wrote at the top, it was more important for her to finish, since Raven war writing the second part. If Apple didn't finish the parts wouldn't connect properly. The pair finished just as the book was about to shut.

"Really, that's the trick?" Apple complained as she looked over Raven's writing.

"Look who's talking with her trip?" Raven counted as the book shut. A moment later, Raven, Apple, Snow White and the Evil Queen vanished from site. The Storybook of Legend reopened with the soft glow of text writing itself.

The dark fairy smiled. She used her magic to run an extra protection over the book. Since they were forcing the story to start, the normal protections might not be in place. Under standard circumstances, no one, including Grimm, would be able to make changes to the story while it was unfolding. Destiny did not want to take any chances with this. She wanted to end this curse as much as the others did, but for her own reasons. She did one final spell, making an illusion to hide that the book was open and writing. It wouldn't hold if anyone did anything but a cursory inspection of the book, but hopefully it would buy them some additional time.

Destiny used her magic to shrink down and sneak out through a small gap in the window frame. It was difficult getting small enough for that, not like when they snuck in, but she'd practiced it often and could stay that size for nearly two minutes. Once outside she was caught by a breeze and flung across the school, resizing just on the edge of the property, feeling more then a little sick from the tumbling she did in the wind.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Fayebell asked. Destiny turned to look at her daughter.

"I am an adult, I go where I want. Are you not outside after curfew? What are you doing?"

"Causing a little trouble of course." Her daughter replied proudly. Destiny smiled.

"Same here."

"What kind of trouble?" Her daughter questioned.

"The kind that you will probably hear about in a day. However if you do not hear about it, I suggest you not tell anyone I was here." Faybell nodded knowing there was no point in questioning her mother further. She would get answers eventually, but she was surprised at the cryptic statement. Usually when her mother caused some sort of trouble, she wanted it kept quiet, but this hinted that it would be something big.

* * *

Milton Grimm felt strange as he awoke. He glanced out the window, noticing that it was still dark out. It didn't even appear as if the moon was halfway across the sky. He closed his eyes trying to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't a headache, now did it feel like a bowel issue, but there was a discomfort. He stood up and went to look out the window. He'd hoped fresh air would help, but it did not. When his Mirror phone again, he answered instantly.

"We have a problem." Hillary Hagyth stated on the phone. Milton sighed. He'd been dealing with her far too long.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I'm not getting any power from the Evil Queen anymore."

"So she's passed on then?" Grimm asked, sounding a little hopeful. A number of magical beings had been locked in mirror prisons. Usually once all their magic was fully pulled from them, they were released, assuming they had not passed away in the process. The Evil Queen was much different then the others. Her power never seemed to weaken. Hillary enjoyed it, since she received that power for herself, but it always bothered Milton Grimm.

"I don't think so. When that happens usually the power tapers off over a longer period of time, a day or two. This tapered off over a matter or a few hours. It was as if not all the power was coming to me. I'd like you to check your mirror. I'm positive she is up to something."

"Why can't you check your mirror?" He asked annoyed.

"Because my mirror only works one way. Don't worry, I'll be joining you shortly myself, but I thought you'd like to get a head start." She hung up on him. He grit his teeth and grabbed a dressing gown, left his cottage and headed towards the main castle and his office.

The feeling of discomfort continued. It didn't get any worse, but it also wasn't getting any better. He made his way to the office, unlocking the door and entering. Something seemed off to him. He glanced around trying to figure it out, but he couldn't. Grimm opened the secret door that allowed access to the Evil Queens Mirror and looked into it. He rubbed his eyes. She was nowhere to be seen.

"She must have escaped." He cried and rushed out. He pulled out his mirror phone an called Hillary and informed her what he found. The scream she let out nearly deafened him even through the phone. He came to an abrupt halt when he ended the main office again. Something was nagging on him. He looked around. There were some strange shadows flickering along the wall. That's what was off. He tried to find the light source but couldn't. He stepped in front of the flicker and followed it, right to the Storybook of Legends. He looked it over. Everything was in its proper place, but he was certain that's where the light source was, or at least it seemed to be coming about six inches from the book. When he went to touch it, the illusion vanished.

"The book is active?" He cried out as he did when he saw the Evil Queen missing. She must have done something to it. He looked at the top of the page and noticed parts crossed out, words added, and whole new paragraphs written.

\- Snow Apple White and the Seven Dwarves -

Eva Queen, once held the throne of her own land, found herself displaced along with her daughter Raven. Taking a job as trusted advisor and part time caretaker to the Daughter of Snow White and Chance Charming, she planned to take over their kingdom. Using her knowledge of potions, she created a sleeping potion to use on the King and Queen putting them into a deep sleep, however when she accidently tripped over the prone Queen's leg, she found herself accidently ingesting the potion herself. The trio of royals were all stored in their rooms in hopes of a cure could be found, the glorious princess not having realized the curse was caused by the traitorous Eva Queen.

That left their daughters Apple White and Raven Queen, as the highest ranking persons in the kingdom. Raven Queen easily tricked Apple White into letting her rule. It made sense, after all, Queen was in her name. With that, the former princess became servant to the beautiful young woman she'd grown up with. Raven Queen ruled the kingdom in a fair and honest manner, but some did not appreciate her rule. Her popularity sank even as the pretty princess's popularity rose, causing strife within the castle. The beautiful Raven Queen became righteously indignant, and after asking her mirror "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most popular of them all?" And once more getting the answer of "Apple White", knew she would need to sacrifice the princess for the good of the kingdom.

"What is going on here?" Milton Grimm screamed in anger. Not only had the Evil Queen escaped, but she had started the Snow White story, making obvious changes to it. He grabbed the edge of his desk and flipped it over in his anger. Still breathing hard he went back to the story taking out his pen and went to make his own changes. An electrical charge hit him hard knocking him out.

* * *

"Wake up you fool." Hillary Hagyth slapped the headmaster a couple of times to get his attention. She'd found the headmaster sprawled out on the floor as soon as she entered the office. Milton Grimm groaned and roused himself. He looked up at the face of Hillary and cringed. It took him a moment to remember what had happened.

"The Evil Queen is playing some sort of game." He stated. "We need to put a stop to it." He went back to look at the book. It was writing faster then it should have been, It was like the story was being told in double speed. He frowned. The Dwarves were already involved in the story. "You need to get Daring Charming here right away. We can not allow him to be pulled into the story."

It wouldn't be the first time Hillary had no idea what was occurring, but she knew Milton Grimm well enough to follow his lead, for the moment. She hated to do it, but she used a teleportation spell to jump herself into Daring's room. He was still there. Armed with a levitation spell, she lifted his sleeping form from bed and started to lead him from the room.

By the time she'd made it back to the Headmaster's office, Grimm had set up a magic box that would keep the prince from entering the tale. He directed her to drop Daring inside before closing it. Grimm breathed a sigh of relief. Without Daring entering the story, it would put a hold on it. Whatever her plan was, the Evil Queen would not be able to succeed.

"They may be trapped in the story until their time runs out." Grimm smiled. "I'll have to look for some replacements for them, but sometimes it can't be helped. We need to keep this story as it is. After all, it's the right thing to do." He commented. Hillary was aware that there were times when something would occur and a fairy tale would fail. When that happened, the main characters would be stuck in the tale until they died, unable to move forward with it. She grinned and cast a spell over the box Grimm had created.

"There, that will create a backlash. When the story tries to grab him, it'll cause everyone in the tale be destroyed." She smiled sweetly. "Then we can restart the story right away."

"I like it." Milton confirmed. "I'll start looking at the student rosters, current and upcoming to see who we can use." He walked to his desk to start his research. Hillary sighed and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the Storybook. There was an additional protection over the book. Someone had cast it after the story had started. That meant the Evil Queen had help from the outside. She looked back over at the book and the changes occurring. She shook her head. When she'd created the curse that Grimm used on the Storybook of Legend, she'd added a little extra just in case someone tried something like this. She would have some minions in the book she could call on.

* * *

Apple White prepared the first meal for the Dwarves. She whistled while she worked and was having a surprisingly good time of it. She carefully placed napkins next to the bowls for the stew she cooked. On each Napkin was written a message, prepared before they'd entered the Story. On each were simply the words, **_When the time comes, capture Queen unharmed, bring to me._** There was also a drawing of a finger raised to lips to note a secret. The dwarves came down to eat. Apple was already familiar with them, since they came with their parents to the castle regularly for meals. It was good to be friendly with the others in your tale.

The dwarves for their parts, were easy going about the whole thing. It wasn't unheard of for a story to start unexpectedly, although it had been many tellings since it last happened. They played their parts as they were supposed to. Apple sighed softly as they left. The next part wouldn't be fun. It was the first time the Evil Queen was to make the attempt on her life. To keep busy she cleaned. When she opened the door to sweep the dust out she ran into an older woman carrying a briefcase.

"Ah, you must be the lady of the house." The woman stated. She wore loose long skirt, blouse and corset. Her hair was done in blonde curls, surprisingly resembling Apple's usual hairstyle. Apple for her part wore a flowing blouse of white, a pair of denim cutoffs and a black leather bodice.

"I am, but I'm not suppose to talk to anyone Apple stated, following the advice the dwarves had given her before they left. Not that she needed it, she knew the story. That was actually another weird thing. They way her mother had described it, she hadn't known she was in a story at the time. It was like the whole concept had been wiped from her mind. Then again, she also knew that this wasn't a normal telling either, so it made sense that things would be different.

"You're husband keeps you on a short lease does he?" The woman stated with a grin. "Not that I can blame him, you are such a catch." She took a step closer, enough so Apple would be unable to close the door even if she choose to do so.

"No, I'm not married and even if I was, I would not allow my husband to keep me on a leash." She was annoyed by the comment.

"Now, now, my dear, I mean no offence. As to the leash, it's just a common phrase. Any literal meaning would be something you should ask your mother about." The woman winked and Apple felt herself blushing fiercely. She was starting to rethink the no harm part of bring her the Evil Queen when it got to that part. Apple hadn't realized how distracted she'd been, until she noticed the woman was actually fully in the house and looking around.

"I see, you are caring for your younger brothers."

"Yeah, lets go with that." Apple remarked rolling her eyes. The older woman finally came back to her and was looking at her like she was appraising her, until she stopped with a smile and a wink. Apple wasn't sure if she should she be offended or flattered by the attention. So much of what was going on wasn't what Apple had expected. She'd been waiting her whole life to be part of this story, while Raven had been trying to get away from it. Now Raven seemed to be having more fun with it then she was. It didn't seem right.

"Such a pretty girl, it's a shame the ribbon on your bodice is broken." The woman stated. Apple looked down and noticed that the ribbon was indeed broken, though it looked to her like it had been cut. She really needed to pay more attention to what was happening instead of worrying about Raven's enjoyment. "I came here to try and sell you some make-up, although obviously you don't need it, however please allow me to replace the ribbon. I have some fine ribbons on me."

"Oh, you are far too kind." Apple remarked dryly. The woman undid the lacings on Apple's bodice and Apple suddenly started to giggle. "Oh, I do hope you don't find me to be too forward, allowing you to undress me so." She put on a more seductive tone. The old woman paused in what she was doing and looked up at Apple a little surprised. "It's just you remind me of someone I was once very close to, and this moment just feels very intimate to me." Apple raised her hand and gently touched the old woman's check. The woman surprised by the touch stepped back and tripped over her own skirt. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh I am so sorry." Apple cried as she went to help the woman up, taking her hand. The woman looked at Apple, eyes widened before she shut them again.

"Your goodies are showing." The woman cried somewhat surprised. Apple looked down to see that indeed her "goodies" were showing. She'd been so distracted when she got dressed she's forgotten to button her blouse before putting on the bodice. She was so surprised she let go of the woman's hand as she went to fix her blouse. The woman fell on her rear a second time.

"Oh no." Apple exclaimed her hands went to cover her mouth. "I'm so, so very sorry." She cried out, tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to not laugh at the situation.

"Please, that is fine. Just stay there." The woman ordered. "Let me just fix your ribbon and I will be out of here." She got back to her feet, Apple sucked her lips in, biting on them to keep from laughing. The woman pulled out Apple's old ribbon being careful to not cause any more accidents. After a few moments she'd restrung the new one.

"This ribbon is far stronger then any other ribbon currently on the market, and we make it in different colors as well to go with any outfit you might wear." The woman started to tighten the ribbon. Apple could feel it getting tighter and tighter. She looked at the woman's face, and noticed a little smirk on it.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She whispered softly. The woman grinned widely.

"Oh yeah." Raven's voice came out. She coughed a moment to cover up her out of character moment.

"Having trouble breathing here." Apple gasped. "I think it's tight enough."

"Now, now dear, I'm trying to show you how strong the ribbon is and how tight it can get. Besides, tightened like this, it'll help show off your assets. I'm sure the boy you're interested in will appreciate it." The woman chuckled. Apple looked down and did indeed notice an increase in her cleavage, not that her Prince Charming would ever look up from his mirror long enough to notice it.

"Seriously, please . . ." She gasped again and went quiet. The woman cackled and tied off the ribbon, using a triple knot before letting go. Apple fell to the floor with a thud. The woman turned from her victim and left, whistling a little tune.

* * *

"How can two nearly straight A students be so stupid in a story." Milton Grimm gripped the side of the podium the Storybook of Legends was resting on. He really wanted to pick up the entire thing and toss it out the window. "Those two idiots are ruining the story!" He yelled the last part. He could feel an ebb in the flow of power he received from the book whenever a tale was written. If it went on, he was afraid the flow would reverse itself. They needed to be stopped. He hoped Daring would be called to the book soon. At first when Hillary had told him about the backlash she set up, he felt a little bad for the girls, but now he was looking forward to them being destroyed.

Grimm looked back down at the book. The comb incident had already occurred while he was letting his anger get the better of him. He scanned over it and gasped in shock. He thought what occurred with the ribbon was bad enough, but no, the girls outdid themselves when it came to the comb. That poor comb, how could Apple and Raven so thoroughly screw with the scene? It was perhaps the most disturbing thing he'd ever witnessed in a story. He felt a little sick, and was afraid to continue on.

* * *

Apple looked through her clothing, at least what hadn't been damaged in the comb incident. Just thinking about it made her blush. She only had the poison apple left to deal with. She frowned though. She hadn't seen any sight of Daring at all in the story. Traditionally there were two main ways the story would go. Her favorite was when Snow White saw and flirted with the Prince, so when they got together they would share "True Love's Kiss". Since she didn't see Daring at all, that meant she would end up in the second most common option. The prince would fall in love with her corpse, and she would end up being dropped with her glass coffin. That meant she not only needed to make sure she didn't swallow the poisoned apple, but wear cute outfit with enough padding on her derriere for when she was dropped. She spent hours getting it perfect, and just in time for the knock on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion." An old woman spoke, her voice like sandpaper. "I'm very poor and my retirement fund was stolen by the tax collector. I'm attempting to sell some apple's from my tree to supplement my income." And she held up the most mouth-watering apple, Apple had ever seen. **_Well, next to myself._** She thought with a smile. "I'd be willing to give you a free sample. Then perhaps you could purchase enough to make a pie."

"You are so kind. I would be happy to try your apple. Apple Pie with caramel and ice cream would be heavenly today." She replied and took the apple from the old woman. She sniffed it. "It smells a little funny." She commented.

"I'm sorry, I used what little moisturizer I had left before on my hands before I knocked on the door."

"Well, let me rinse it off."

"That's fine, please take as much time as you need, I just hope you're willing to purchase the rest after you take the bite." Apple rinsed off the apple, trying to think for a moment if there was anything else she could do to play with the situation more. She resigned herself to not being able to outdo the comb incident and took a bite.

Every daughter of a Snow White, practiced how to bite the apple and not fully swallow the piece, just in case their story ended up with the copse ending. The training made it second nature to the point where when she ate a regular apple, she needed to consciously swallow it. Part of the trick would be to hold the piece of apple in her mouth to allow the poison to seep, and not to chew it, and certainly not swallow it. As soon as Apple took her bite, a large hairy spider swung into her face. Apple panicked and ended up swallowing the apple. The old woman was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard, but Apple was suddenly terrified. She had to warn Raven there was a problem, but she barely got out an "R" sound from her mouth before she was once again lying prone on the floor.

The old woman stopped laughing. That spider hitting Apple in the face had been hilarious, especially the panicked expression on her face. She couldn't help herself. He sides were on fire from laughing so hard. She was afraid she might pass out like her mother had. Finally she calmed down and looked at the prone Apple White. She smirked and rearranged Apple's body. She had her on her knees, face on the floor so her rear was facing the door. She debated rearranging Apple's clothes so she would truly be mooning the Dwarves when they got home, but decided that would be a little too mean. Instead she placed a had on her butt and drew a mustache under it.

* * *

"I see one of my back-up plans kicked in." Hillary stated as she looked over Grimm's shoulder.

"Very nice." He responded. "And with Daring still here, he wouldn't have had a chance to fall in love with her and give her True Love's Kiss to wake her up, and since she swallowed the Apple, they won't be able to accidently knock it from her mouth. Good. I am very much done with this group. I look forward to their end." The pair laughed. There was a knock on his door. Hillary used a spell to conceal Daring as Grimm went to answer.

"Excuse me Headmaster." Dexter Charming asked when the door was opened. "Have you seen Daring or Darling?"

"I have not, but I wouldn't worry, I'm sure you'll see them soon enough." He replied. Daring would probably be the only one to survive the end of this travesty of a Snow White story.

"But we were suppose to meet for Breakfast over an hour ago." Dexter started. Grimm glanced at the window. He hadn't realized how much time had passed since he'd woken. "Both seemed to have vanished. Daring never makes his own bed, but Darling always does in the morning, She says it's always good to start out the day with an accomplishment, even a small one."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Grimm stated dismissively. And started to close the door.

"If you say so, it's just according to her roommate, Darling must have left last night because when she woke up around midnight to use the bathroom, she was already gone."

"Look Dexter, my boy, we're all aware of her sneaking out occasionally to practice her riding and attempts at sword play. I wouldn't worry about it." He grinned a moment and felt like being a little cruel. "She's more princely then you are, she can take care of herself." As the words left his mouth, Milton Grimm suddenly panicked and rushed to the book, slamming the door on Dexter, literally hitting him in the nose with it.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered as they slowly opened. Apple White looked up into the beautiful blurry face of her prince. She smiled still feeling those soft strawberry flavored lips pressed to hers. **_Strawberry Flavored?_** She questioned blinking her eyes to clear her vision. The lips left hers and she felt a moment of longing for the return of that touch. Her prince's lips were really red, like unnaturally so, she noted, and glossy.

"Darling?" She questioned when her visions cleared.

"I never thought I'd get a chance to be your prince, but I've dreamed of it since we were little." Darling spoke softly. She raised her hand to gently stroke Apple's cheek. Apple shivered, a strange warm feeling taking over her body. "I remember the moment I fell in love with you. We were both so young, and I was being chased by that wild boar. You jumped at the boar to save me, rolling into the pond with it. It's why I decided I wouldn't just be a damsel in distress. You were the inspiration for who I am today."

Apple looked stunned. She'd never realized that Darling had been in love with her. She almost felt bad as she remembered that incident. It was true that Apple had ended up tackling the boar into the lake, but she hadn't meant to. She meant to try to push Darling out of the way, instead she tripped and tackled the boar instead.

"Not that I'm not flattered because I am," She started thinking that after the comb incident that she was very much open to this. "but that's not exactly what happened." She wanted to explain herself since she didn't want to be a disappointment to Darling, especially with her as her Prince, well Princess Charming.

"Oh, I know. I figured that out a long time ago." Darling laughed. Apple smiled and pulled Darling to her, pressing her lips, tasting those strawberries again. She could feel her heart rushing in the excitement.

"Ah hem." She heard a few voices comment.

"I never knew Daring Charming was so feminine." One Dwarf commented.

"Yeah, I was really expecting something a little more beefcake like." Another added.

"Not to mention the crossdressing." A third voiced. That got Darling laughing, since she'd actually seen Daring crossdresssed before thanks to a lost bet."

"If you are all done, I think you have work to do." Apple grumped at being interrupted at her intimate moment. "I was poisoned by the Evil Queen." The dwarves all nodded and took off running. Apple went to grab hold of Darling again, but her Princess was gone.

"Oh, horse apples." Apple swore.

* * *

"You tried to kill the love of my life." Raven Queen heard yelled as she sat on a stone next to a river. She cocked her head. That didn't sound like Daring Charming. His voice certainly wasn't that high pitched. In fact that sounded like. . .

"Darling?" She turned in the direction of the voice seeing the princess. Raven had been prepared to deal with the Dwarves and Daring, but honestly Darling scared her more than a little. She knew the princess was one of the best, if not the best fighter at Ever After High. Daring gets the credit, but ultimately a mirror would distract him, so he wasn't dangerous. Darling on the other hand, was very dangerous, and she was holding a long sword.

"Evil Queen, your rein of terror ends now!" Darling shouted as she came in for an attack. Raven jumped off her stone and into the river.

"Come on Darling, you don't have to do this!" Raven shouted as she trudged towards the center, the water up to her waist. Darling was on the shore watching her. The current was getting stronger and Raven was afraid if she went any further she'd be swept away.

"Really?" Darling asked. "I get to play the part of the prince and you're telling me not too. I thought you'd be happy, I'm living the destiny I always dreamed of." She took a few steps in. "Wow, that's cold water."

"I hadn't noticed." Raven's teeth chattered a little as she spoke. "Now could you put your sword away and just bring me to the princess."

"Can't we have a quick duel, obviously it doesn't have to be to the death or anything, but you know, I would enjoy the chance."

"I don't have a sword." Raven chattered. She was starting to wonder if her lips were blue yet. She moved a little close to the bank. At least she wasn't as worried about Darling killing her outright anymore.

"I have an extra." She cried out in joy as she pulled a second sword from behind herself. Raven Blinked.

"Why do you have two swords? It's not just in case you have an opportunity like this is it?"

"Of course not, I can duel wield."

"Figures." Raven muttered moving closer. "I don't know how to use a sword. I was too busy with magic." **_Well trying to get my magic to work how I wanted it to._** Darling looked disappointed.

"Fine." She sighed and put her weapons away. She even helped Raven out of the river just in time for the Dwarves to show up. The lead one immediately grabbed Raven's arms and bound them behind her back then wrapped the rope around her waist to make it harder to get free. Raven barely realized what had happened until after it was done.

"The princess wishes to speak with you before your execution." Another dwarf said.

"Wait, what?" Raven cried out. "Execution?" Apple wasn't mad about the whole comb incident was she? She seemed surprisingly happy and sated before she passed out. Another dwarf balled up a hanky and shoved it in her mouth while the sixth one wrapped his hanky to keep her from spitting out the other one. Raven struggled against the dwarves, but they just picked her up and carried her away. Darling shook her head and rushed after them.

"You're kidding about the execution right?" Darling asked but didn't get a response. She was a little worried.

* * *

"Ah, you found her." Apple smiled when the dwarves stood Raven up against a tree, staying near enough to keep her from running away. Apple was holding a wicked looking dagger in her hand as she came closer to Raven. She used the blade to cut the gag so Raven could spit up the wadded up material.

"I'm so glad I get this chance to talk to you." Apple stated as she looked at the knife. Raven gulped. This was not how things were supposed to go. "I wanted to know why, why you tried to kill me." Apple let a little tear slip from her eye,

"I was jealous of you and you're popularity with the people." Raven replied going alone with the story they had planned before entering their tale. "The people loved you and hated me. I couldn't stand it. Why were you so much more popular then me?"

"I'm cuter?" Apple replied with a little giggle. She traced the tip of the dagger along Raven's cheek. Darling watched, moving a little closer. She may have been in love with Apple, but she wasn't going to let her kill Raven in cold blood. This was not the Apple she had fallen in love with and it was starting to freak her out a little.

"Look Apple. I'm really sorry." Raven started. Apple pushed the tip of the dagger against Raven's upper lip. She went quiet.

"Sh, sh, shhhh," Apple ordered. Darling moved a little closer still.

"I knew it was you at the house. All three times you showed up. I let you do those things in hopes that you would change your mind, and come to your senses, but you kept trying to kill me. How could you do that too me?" Apple had gone a little off the script. Raven looked at her, deeply into her eyes her own narrowing at what she saw there.

"Well, you know, I was bored, you were there. What did you expect?" Raven replied. Darling let out a little surprised noise. **_What's Raven trying to do, get herself killed?_** Darling started to rush the pair but a dwarf shifted to block her. Apple took a step back, her own eyes wide. She looked at Raven's face and moved forward quickly. Darling let out a little scream as Apple swung the dagger.

"I just want my best friend back." Apple cried. She'd sliced through the ropes that held Raven bound. Raven wrapped her arms around Apple.

"Me too. I don't want to be queen." Raven cried. The pair stood there hugging a moment. Darling felt the sudden urge to knock their heads together. How could they do that to her? She had been certain they were seriously pissed at each other. The dwarves all laughed and moved out of the way.

"I'd like you to meet my Princess Charming." Apple grabbed Darling's hand and pulled her in close giving her a kiss. Darling returned the kiss and then grinned herself.

"I never realized how close you two were." Darling started speaking to the pair of them. Just so you are both aware, I don't mind sharing, if you don't mind sharing a little." She grabbed Raven and pulled her in for a deep kiss, stunning both Apple and Raven. When she broke away, Raven found herself out of breath. They both stared at Darling, unable to speak for a moment.

"But, but, but." Apple stuttered, unsure what had just happened. Raven was still in a daze. Darling stuck her tongue out at them both.

"Oh please, you both deserve it, after what you just put me through." She grunted at the pair and then laughed a moment, then added, "Besides I'm not gonna share my woman."

* * *

Milton Grimm picked up the book and threw it against the wall. It fell to the floor still writing.

And the trio had gone back to the Castle where the former Evil Queen used her knowledge of potions to create an antidote for the one used on the Queen, King and her mother. After a lively discussion that ended with Snow White and the previous Evil Queen in bed together, they all lived happily ever after.

The End

When the book finished writing, Grimm felt sudden pain in his body. He looked at his hands. They were aging before his eyes. He saw chunks of his hair fall out and land on the floor.

"Noooooooooo!" He screamed. Hillary, who had been watching the entire scene in horror wasn't going to wait around for what happened next. She used a chair to break the window and cast a spell to give her temporary wings . She knew it was only a matter of time before they came for her. In order to break the spells She had placed, they would have had to figure out it was her who had cast it. She flew off the school grounds as quickly as possible. It had been so long since she'd started this, she no longer had a back-up plan. All those she'd originally set up to take the fall for her were long gone.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Destiny asked, her voice dripping with venom. Hillary cringed and turned to her right to look at the Dark Fairy hovering there, arms crossed.

"I'm on my way to visit my mother." She remarked.

"Oh please, you're mother has been dead for centuries." The Dark Fairy replied. She stepped closer to Hillary, who lashed out with a spell. Destiny's used her hand to bat the energy of the spell away. It hit a tree and caused it to bend over in half, snapping. For a brief moment the Dark Fairy had a glow about her. "Naughty Girl, you shouldn't play with such spells." She added.

"How?" Hillary cringed. She wasn't the type who liked confrontations. She preferred it better when she could do things in the background, or maybe just stab someone in the back. She had underlings for the true face to face dealings, or she had them. They hadn't survived and encounter last time, since Hillary had ignored their cries for help abandoning them to their fate. She'd always assumed she'd get more, she just hadn't had the time yet. She was out of her element facing off against the Dark Fairy and her power seemed to be waning.

"Oh, I poisoned your well so to speak." She grinned and cast a spell on the ground under Hillary. Roots grew from the ground and grabbed her, holding tight. "It didn't take much really. I knew you were getting your extra power from the Mirror Prisons. All I needed to do was add a little counter to the energy you were receiving. A plan, I might add I've been waiting for years to enact, ever since you had my grandmother placed in one of those Death Traps." Her voice remained cool and calm. That increased the terror in Hillary's eyes. How could anyone have figured out her secret?

"That wasn't me, that was my grandmother." She cried in an attempt to deflect away any responsibility she had. When in trouble, place the blame on others. It had worked for her for so long, after all, she was known as one of the "good guys". Destiny ignored her.

"I am impressed by how you've managed to keep your youth though, stealing the magic of others, staying young and re-entering school ever so often to keep your legacy going. I can even applaud your work at improving your own position, all while keep the others in your store in their same positions, and even lowering a few of them." Destiny smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure which name is your original one. Is it Hillary, Haley, Hagitha, Henrietta?"

"Hillary." She answered without thinking. The Dark Fairy grinned, showing off her teeth in a predatory manner. Hillary wet herself a little.

"It really didn't take much effort to figure out what you were doing. Once I found out who had invented the Mirror Prisons, I started researching your family tree. Image my surprise when everyone pretty much looked the same. Maybe a different hair color here, or eye color there, but otherwise, not much different. So few names used though, bad show. It would have been harder if you didn't keep using them in the same order. I admit I was a little disappointed in myself with how long it took me to really understand what was happening.

"You were using the Mirror Prisons to steal other people's magic and life force just for your own benefit, keeping you young and making you stronger. Not to mention the changes you've made to your part of the story, going from a bitter old hag in the original telling, to trying to become a fairy in the newest one. Oh yes, I found out about that too. I could almost respect it had you not caused me so much pain.

"I am grateful to those two idiots for giving me the opportunity to have my vengeance on you. If not for Snow White wanting to free the Evil Queen, I never would have been able to poison the magic we supplied Eva to help her escape." She stood above the cowering Hillary. "Oh but you don't worry about her. Thanks to my daughter acquiring a sample of your hair, my special counter will only affect you. Eva will be just fine." She laughed above the Enchantress.

"Now, I'm afraid I'll have to end your little rein of terror." Hillary had been working on cutting her way through her binds and suddenly swung out with a knife aiming her Destiny's stomach. Destiny used her magic to shrink Hillary down, the blade missing her as its size decreased. The Dark Fairy picked Hillary up, holding her in her fist, so she couldn't move. Hillary felt ill from the sudden change in size.

"Honestly you really should have used a variety of names. See the same ones over and over again made it really obvious that something wasn't kosher. Honestly, you know the big difference between us, I may appear to be Dark and Evil, but but I do all I can to take care of my people and those I rule over, where you appear to be good and kind, and only care for yourself." She shook her head a little sadly as she help the miniature Hillary up higher. "Now I'm going to really enjoy this," she said licking her lips.

* * *

"I feel a little sick." Raven complained as they suddenly appeared in the Headmasters office. Apple rubbed her friend's back a little. She glanced around. It was only Raven, Eva, her mother and herself in the office.

"Shouldn't everyone else be here as well?"

"Since we didn't do this through normal means, I'm guessing everyone was deposited back to wherever they were when we started." Eva remarked.

"Worried about your lady lo…" Raven stopped short looking in the corner. "What is that?" She asked. They all turned to where she pointed. In the corner was a barely moving body, skin stretched over bone, in some spots appearing nearly transparent. Long thin grey hair fell around the figure. It turned to look at them, moaning instead of talking as its teeth were missing. At least they were missing from it's mouth, the individual teeth were actually on the floor in front of it.

Raven gasped when she looked at its face, with sunken eyes, thick with cataracts. It appeared to be trying to speak, but no one could tell what it was trying to say. Snow White's eyes went wide as she pointed to one of its hands. On it's finger was a familiar looking ring.

"It's the headmaster." Apple whispered. A shiver went up all of their spines.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Raven complained as she bent over in her seat, placing her head on the chair in front of her in the Charmitorium. On her left was Dexter Charming, on her right was Apple White and to the right of Apple was Darling Charming. "Didn't we finish our story? Aren't we free of our obligations to school."

"You heard what our mother's said. 'You still need to take classes so you will be prepared to one day run your own kingdoms.' "Apple spoke imitating her mother's tone of voice. Darling giggled. "Besides, you'd miss your friends and the others here." Apple added and winked. Raven gave Dexter's hand a little squeeze.

"Come on Raven, wasn't summer break long enough for you?" Darling asked with a smirk. Raven shook her head. No one had expected Raven to be adamant about getting away from school, but she was ready to go out into the real world. Besides, what they did during summer break had been so exciting; she wanted to get back to those sort of adventures. Darling laughed. Raven wasn't the only one who wanted to get back out into the world. Even Apple had found it thrilling.

"I wish I could have joined you in Wonderland." Dexter sighed. Raven raised her head and smiled.

"Me too." She remarked softly.

"What exactly did you do in Wonderland?" Briar Beauty asked sitting behind the group with Madeline Hatter. "Apple won't tell me." She added.

"We just defeated the Jabberwocky and broke the curse on  
Wonderland." Darling explained. Briar's jaw hung open. "We had Raven's mother with us as well."

"You what?" Maddie asked. She hadn't been told about it.

"Darling, darling." Apple stated. "Um, we weren't supposed to say anything until after it was publically announced."

"Sorry, I forgot. I've been wanting to share it with everyone so much. It was so exciting."

"That's because you didn't end up covered in Jaberwocky goo." Raven complained.

"Oh Raven, you looked so adorable all covered in goo." Apple teased. Raven shook her head. Before anyone else could speak up, Snow White walked across the stage, dressed in a more business casual outfit.

"Good Morning Students," She began cheerfully. "As you may recall towards the end of last semester, I took over as temporary Headmistress for the school until the council could find a replacement. As most of you know, it was shown that the Previous Headmaster had used a specialized curse to have sole control of the Storybook of Legend. He used that power to not only keep himself young, but also threaten anyone who went against him. He used his pen and authority to control as much of Ever After as he could. The number of people he'd threatened over the years had been staggering."

"Since it's easy enough to learn those details, which are also going to be a topic in the updated curriculum, let's get back to something more important, that I now you are all curious about. After many weeks of debate, and even a special test, I am happy to announce that the council has made their choice for the new head of the school. She smiled at everyone in the room. "And no, I'm sorry it is not me." There were some random cheers in the crowd of students. Snow White had been a more difficult Headmaster then Grimm had been, mostly because she knew most of the tricks students used at school, having used most if not all of them, herself.

"Let me give you a little background on this test, before I announce who will be ruling, I mean running the school." She gave the students a moment to laugh at her joke. Many did, others looked a little worried. "This test was for two things, the first was to make up for certain mistakes that had occurred a number of years ago. You can call it reparations." Raven sat up and looked at Snow White.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"The second was to show that this candidate had what it took to make things right, especially after everyone learned what Headmaster Grimm had done. Now allow me to introduce to you, you're new Headmistress." Snow white motioned for the curtains behind her to rise. Standing there in all her dark glory was the Evil Queen. "Eva Queen!" Snow White shouted. The student body went quiet with shock.

"Welcome my lovely students." Eva Queen stated. "I promise you, I will be a fair and impartial Ruler of this School." She grinned. She leaned over the podium and whispered into the microphone like she was sharing a secret. "Besides, I'm less strict then Snowflake here." She pointed back to Snow White.

"Hey!" Snow White exclaimed, offended. The student body of Ever After High was quiet a moment, stunned by the comment before they roared with laughter, except for Raven Queen, who just groaned.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Headmistress?" Raven asked as her and Apple White entered the Headmistresses office, redecorated to suit Eva Queen's style. Standing with next to her was Snow White.

"Yes thank you for coming Raven, and you as well Apple." She stated and walked over to the Storybook of Legends. "Queen Snow White, and I have been discussing something very important." She stated. The moment she used Queen with Snow White both girls knew they weren't going to like where this was going. "We've been going over 'Apple White and the Seven Dwarves' and we've decided that you will be doing it over again."

"What?" Both girls exclaimed at once.

"I know I was the one who told you to make changes, and you did an excellent job doing so, but ultimately you did some things that were frankly disturbing." Snow White stated. "and I've read most of the original tales. To be perfectly honest, you two were kind of scary."

"That poor comb." Eva sighed. "I really hoped you burned it afterwards." Apple and Raven both looked away from their mothers. Eva and Snow frowned in unison. "I'm glad you had your, um fun, with the assignment but we really need a more serious version in the book."

"What about Darling?" Apple asked, worried that she'd have to go back to Daring after starting a real relationship with Darling.

"Don't worry, she'll still be you're Princess Charming. We'll also use the same set up if you like. We just need you both to be a little more serious in the middle." Raven looked at both women and grinned.

"Okay, we'll try." She said and winked at Apple. Apple's lips widened into a grin matching Raven's own.

"Oh hex it." Snow White and Eva Queen swore together."

* * *

"You still have your guards looking for Hillary?" Eva asked as the pair sat at the edge of the school's roof, their feet dangling off.

"Of course. After everything she did to us, I won't let her get away." Snow replied. Eva leaned back so she was lying on her back staring at the back of Snow's head. "I wish I had never gone to her for help." Snow added.

"Who would ever have thought Destiny would be the one to actually help us. Should have gone to her in the first place." Eva teased with a yawn. "I just can't believe Hillary got away from her." Eva sighed. "I don't think I'd ever seen Destiny that embarrassed before."

"True, except a moment later when she belched in front of us. Then she looked like she was ready to die right then and there." Snow and Eva laughed. Snow White laid back next to the Evil Queen and took her hand. The pair enjoyed the sun setting together.

* * *

 **\- Epilogue -**

"We will be having a new student joining our class today." Mr. Badwolf announced as he stood in front of the General Villainy Class. A series of soft whispers questioning the identity of the new student, could just be made out from the regular students. He growled at the students and they all went quiet. The new student walked into class, with bright colored hair and a black and white dress.

"Hi, My name is Mira Shards, I'm the daughter of the Magic Mirror Spirit." She announced with a smile. A number of the boys could be seen drooling at their desks. Raven Queen couldn't help but think the girl was familiar. Not to mention she didn't realize the Magic Mirror could have a child. Then again, she didn't know what the Magic Mirror did when not in use either. Her thoughts distracted her enough that the girl was able sneak up to her and sit at the empty desk.

"You must be Raven Queen." She stated excitedly. "Since you're part of my story, I was really hoping I would be able to get to know you." The girl seemed a little overly excited for a Villain's henchperson, but then again, she was use to Maddie and that wasn't much different.

"Hi Mira, It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Raven shook the girl's hand, still thinking she seemed super familiar to her.

"I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." Mira replied with a huge, nearly devious smile. **_Ut-oh,_** Raven thought.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

I started and mostly finished this way back before the Dragon Games Specials came out. I just kept going back to my one big fight scene and worked it and reworked it over and over again. That's the reason Darling was the one to design the Dragon Ridding Gear, unless I went back and changed it and forgot it did. :D

I just wanted to explore one of the possible reasons why the Evil Queen went off Script like she did. Also if I ever get around to finishing and posting a number of my other in the works stories, you'll notice I pretty much use Eva as the name of the Evil Queen in everything. Doesn't make them all the same version, I just think Eva Queen seems like a good name for her.

I have no idea how I lost Control of Apple and Raven once they were in their story. I wrote and wrote and wrote, and when I looked at it afterwards, I was like "What the...". As Far as the Comb Incident goes, I will not be saying anything about it as I was sworn to secrecy.

For the Beauty and the Beast story and the Old Hag Witch. She just cursed the Prince, but never removed a disguise to show she was a beautiful enchantress or fairy. That's the version of the Story I remember being told when I was really little.

As always, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment.

Take care!


End file.
